The Demon-Child
by Bossaholic371
Summary: A child has appeared out of the smoking ruin of the once mighty stone henge but it turns out this child who may be the the savior of the human race is now a ticking time bomb that could turn earth in to the newest black hole. Will they make it to the solitary teacher of the stars in time who knows...
1. Chapter 1

'Hurry we don't want to miss it do we' the junior scientist almost screamed to his teacher, the famous professor Collins who had discovered so many new animals a news reporter had once said ' Collins has discovered more species than an Asian man has had rice'.

Coincidentally said reporter had been fired and his news network as well turns out making jokes about a continent that houses over 1.5 billion people is a big mistake.

Collins hurried over to the site they had been staking out for weeks. 'Damned cursed piece of land if you ask me according to those ancient barbarian scripts you found, try ing to have me believe that a demon will appear now two weeks after the scripts told you boulderdash I say'. He muttered darkly to him self.

As if on cue the sky around the site grew dark as if preparing for a storm. 'Quick' Collins yelled to all the other scientists that were present. 'Every body get under cover would you'. ' and somebody put a tarp over stone hedge would you' almost as an after thought.

A man rushed over to do his request he said ' is Stonehenge supposed to be glowing like that?'he babbled worried.

Collins felt the same though he knew he must appear almost casual like. ' no it certainly isn't ' he said to the man who had asked the question.

'It was definitely glowing' he thought to himself

Had he known what was about to happen he would have run screaming to the special forces to nuke the place the instant he got there.

At that very moment three separate bolts of lighting hit the exact middle of stone henge. Iuminating the glowing runes etched in the surface of the thousand year stone. There was a sudden blinding light erupt from the construct.

Killing the five workers still trying to pull a tarpaulin over the structure. And rendered most of then blind.

The light died down and Collins tentivally opened his eyes and saw a child a mere baby walking out of the ruins of a newly destroyed stone henge.

That had been thirteen years ago


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Meg was having a really bad day. She hadn't been expecting to rob a top secret research facility, only two hours after she woke up.

But these things happen when you are a homeless orphan that needs medicine bad. She had so far managed to survive by scavenging for food and doing jobs for the local gang the Spitting Cobras.

That had been earlier in her life when people were more generous towards 10 year old girls than 13 year olds with a huge tattoo of a Spitting Cobra on her forearm.

She had come to rely entirely on the gang to see her through the tough times she was going through. She was Asian and of a nice Filipino complexion. She was fit and thin as well.

She was reflecting on how her life could have gone if her parents had been with her when she was interrupted by her assigner Snake 29 but most just called him Snake.

Every hideout had there own snake the were the boss of that particular branch of the Spitting Cobras. They assigned missions, split rewards after taking hefty fees for the gang boss.

'Hi meg' his voice failing any attempt to be sweet and honeyed. ' We have a job for you, interested?'

'Yeah why not' she said trying to keep her voice level. 'Yes' she thought ' i may finally get rid of my gangrene'.

All of out post 29 lived in an old abandoned factory its history unknown to all who lived there. But they did know that a bug could spread quickly a very effectively in these walls.

The current epidemic was gangrene. She needed a cure fast she was already starting to lose feeling in one of her toes and knew it was only a matter of time.

This assignment was a godsend to her a chance to get treatment for her current predicament.

'Ok then you know the military base across the city' Snake asked her. Meg nodded once and he continued. ' we need you to sneak in there and grab someone understand'?

Unfortunately Meg did 'grab' in gang terms meant kidnapping something she had never done before.

She immediately felt horrible and sat there blandly while Snake ran her through the details hoping that there was something she could point out something that could go wrong that would postpone her evil task.

She found none and as she settled down for bed she hoped against hope that this was only a dream…


End file.
